


Всего лишь вежливость

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias just wants to have fun, Gen, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, WTF Kombat 2021, implied - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Джон принимает спонтанные решения, Элайас наслаждается очередной шуткой.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Всего лишь вежливость

Джон рассматривает содержимое бумажного пакета очень внимательно — содержимое выглядит так, будто ему недолго осталось эволюционировать для того, чтобы осознанно смотреть в ответ. Кажется, он оставил здесь этот пакет с сэндвичами — или, возможно, круассаном из соседней пекарни, он не помнит, — месяц назад. Или два месяца? Пожалуй, ему стоило бы пересматривать содержимое ящиков на своем рабочем месте немного чаще.

Увы, от осознания прежних ошибок голод никуда не уходит. 

Может быть, ему удастся незаметно выйти из института, купить что угодно мало-мальски съедобное неподалёку и  вернуться в свой офис, не попавшись при этом на глаза никому из коллег? Нет, только не с его везением: наверняка он попадёт в какую-нибудь глупую ситуацию, и его же ассистенты будут посмеиваться у него за спиной ближайшую вечность.

Он может… Ну конечно же, он может купить еды по дороге домой. Идеальный вариант, никаких негативных последствий, а оставшиеся три — или четыре? — часа он как-нибудь переживет.

Джон аккуратно заворачивает пакет с бывшим сэндвичем и так же аккуратно кладёт его в мусорную корзину. Достает коробку с нерассортированными заявлениями, вытаскивает из нее несколько файлов.   
Думать о работе совсем не получается. 

Потом кто-то стучит в дверь. 

Джон вспоминает с внезапным воодушевлением, что у Мартина — конечно, не самого компетентного из научных сотрудников, но очевидно более приятного в общении человека, чем он сам, — есть странная привычка иногда приносить ему чай. Обычно это чертовски вкусный чай, и Джон всерьез жалеет, что никак не скажет ему об этом. 

Возможно, сегодня как раз один из дней внезапной чайной щедрости — если это так, то Джон собирается поблагодарить Мартина и, если он каким-то чудом не напортачит при этом, то даже извиниться за свою манеру вести себя, как напыщенный мудак. Ему правда жаль — но, увы, это сильнее его.

К сожалению, это не чай. То есть, не Мартин с чаем, конечно. Это Элайас, и он выглядит… 

Странно?

Непривычно — наверное, это более правильное определение. Почему-то кажется, будто он увидел что-то невероятно забавное и изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться, — но при этом Джон едва ли может найти в его лице существенные отличия от привычного выражения снисходительного безразличия. 

Может, ему только кажется?

— Джон, прости меня за это внезапное вторжение, — говорит Элайас. — Надеюсь, будет не слишком неуместно, если я предложу тебе поужинать вместе сегодня?

И Джон соглашается.

Ему определенно не стоило этого делать. Джон  _ знает _ это в ту самую секунду, когда отмахивается с небрежным "конечно, если это необходимо" и видит улыбку Элайаса. Она не предвещает ничего хорошего; Джону стоило быть осторожнее и не разбрасываться словами.   
Как ему вообще пришло в голову согласиться на совместный ужин?

Элайас  _ наслаждается  _ этой шуткой на всех возможных уровнях. Он заходит за Джоном за полчаса до конца рабочего дня и — Джон  _ уверен  _ — специально попадается на глаза всем без исключения сотрудникам. Он помогает Джону надеть его пальто. Он придерживает для него дверь.  
— Мне кажется, в этом нет необходимости, — почти шипит Джон после очередного учтивого жеста.  
— Но, мой дорогой архивист, — притворно возмущается Элайас, — это лишь проявление вежливости? Нет никаких причин воспринимать всё так враждебно. 

И он улыбается. 

Весь чертов вечер.


End file.
